File talk:GringoGw012.jpg
Lmao. šBenTbh› 04:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :vincent showing how he rolls. fyi: no d/c's, no foul play, just pro icy shackles + eles. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) This is what happens when you let zaron play conjure eviscerate, let kisses war, and let tokyo play at all. lolololol--TahiriVeila 04:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, note vR trying to play an 8v8 build against a split team. vR is abs shit 8v8 and expecting kuga lai to know where to go against a split is lolllllllllll--TahiriVeila 04:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::top 15 guild cant play 8v8. man they are pros. best guild ever honestly, splitting is very difficult you know! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Who cares? srs gamers got a gold trim and THEY can't play in a split meta to save their lives. They went 3-3 in a split mat lolololol. Also, please note diffuse flagging, that loss looks like it was pretty much entirely his fault--TahiriVeila 04:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::why are you defending such an awful guild? they can only split, and even at that they suck. stop giving excuses for a bad guild that benched you —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why are you raging over a single guild just because I played for them? Good job ignoring my point about srs as well, if vR is a bad guild for not being able to play 8v8 srs is a bad build for not being able to split. You need to stop bitching about god damn everything, it's not amusing.--TahiriVeila 04:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::im bitching now? loool. i posted a hilarious screen, youre defending them, and srs being bad doesnt make vr any better. this isnt bithching its you defending a horrible guild, go away. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::also learn what rage means. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, they've made silver trim 2 months in a row and you can't seem to say anything but shit about that (seemingly because I played for them and they don't fit into your nice neat little conception of 8v8 buildwars). To me that comes off as a mixture of jealously, bitterness, and anger which you've channeled into bitching out a group of pretty good (if annoying as all fucking hell) players.--TahiriVeila 05:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::ahhahahahahahahahahahaha :::::::::I'm going to take your complete inability to respond coherently with any kind of counterpoint as an admission of defeat. Good day sir.--TahiriVeila 05:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, it's actually probably because you said "jealousy". He's just hating on the guild because you're in it, tho. The screen is hilarious tho :> --''Chaos'' -- 08:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::And Saint, nobody cares :< Let him have his #15 can't lrnply guild ;o --''Chaos'' -- 08:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm in vR's alliance, ally chat was fucking epic after they lost. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 06:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Gz for being in the kisu alliance lol. Khang joined as a joke xD--TahiriVeila 16:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::dont really care, just trying to find nightly gvg in a dead game and im getting it here so. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::dont have to defend yourself to comments like that angelus. kisu isn't the worlds worst guild, and jake doesnt even play for vr (despite acting like he does). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::i could care less what jake says really. im a rank 200 player and im fine with that. now ill leave this conversation and let you two bicker some more --angelus :::::log in less ::::I'd be mad too, if I had to play with Portuguese people--TahiriVeila 19:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Needs more eurotactic of the month! Send evisc, cripshot and flagger to enemy base and never leave! I also like how they went on to flawless OG lol --Frosty 11:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :they were wiping at main team to 2 bsurges, so no eurotactics needed! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I guess I am a good player. :>. :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC)